


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by zorilleerrant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, Gen, Magnus hating himself, Victim Blaming, in that Isabelle assaulting Raphael is what's actually responsible for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorilleerrant/pseuds/zorilleerrant
Summary: Magnus ruminates on what he did wrong for Raphael to slip like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the episode meant to imply this, because Raphael actually liking Isabelle...ugh.

Meliorn’s accusation rang in Magnus’s ears. He glanced at Raphael, recognizing the slight dulling of his eyes, the way the boy’s fingers worried at his sleeves in a way they hadn’t in years, not in front of other people – Magnus, maybe, but never a wolf, never the fae, never at a political conference of all things. All over Isabelle.

And that was not right. Magnus knew Raphael, and Raphael would never lose his cool over a woman – or a man, or anyone – would never involve himself in something like that in the first place, unless

Magnus saw Isabelle, ‘undercover’, looking for Yin Fen, saw Raphael, polite as ever, the few times the pair had met, had no trouble picturing the vampire squeezing his eyes shut as he sank fangs into soft skin, could remember the shaking hands that

It was happening again. And this time, the vampire didn’t have the excuse of confusing lust for love, of confusing intoxication for lust, of not knowing who he was and needing desperately to feel like everyone else. He’d explored all that, come to terms with it.

He’d been _happy_.

And now, here was Magnus, failing as a father once more, wondering how he managed yet again not to see how far someone close to him had fallen. He knew what Isabelle was getting out of it, and counted himself a fool for not picking up on that; Raphael, he had no idea.

It had been too long since they’d talked. Magnus hadn’t paid enough attention to know what problems Raphael faced; he’d assumed the stress of leadership would settle down, he hadn’t addressed the possibility that depression had taken hold again, was he even around enough for the boy to mention he was afraid of a relapse? After all those years, assuring Raphael he had friends, had a family in Magnus. Love was only enough when it was given.


End file.
